Hetalia! Singles Awareness and Forever Alone
by Sir5er
Summary: Prussia gets frustrated with Valentine's Day (he calls it 'Singles Avarness und Forever Alone Day') and decides to harass Austria and Hungary Rated T for Prussia's Awesomeness, mild violence, brief drinking
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Singles Awareness and Forever Alone

Prussia glared at the calendar. It must be wrong. It mocked him. He tore it off the wall and tossed it aside. Then he grinned.

"Hehehe," he laughed. "Valentine's is for Losers, anyvay! Vho needs a stupid day filled vif heartbreak und stomach aches?"

But then he almost immediately thought of Hungary. His grin faded to a frown. How dare she betray him by pretending to be a boy! How dare she choose that lame girly-sissy boy, Austria, over his awesomeness?! Austria vas VEAK girly-boy compared to his manly und strong awesomeness!

He slammed the wall with his fist and it shook the picture off in the living room on the other side of the wall. Then there was a knock on the door to his awesome room filled with his fluffy subjects who always understood and listened to him. They thought he was awesome!

It was his younger brother, Germany. "Hey, Prussia?" he called from behind the door. "You ok?"

Prussia rushed to his door and locked it.

Germany was shocked at first. "All you had to do vas just simply tell me you vanted to be alone…" he walked away.

Prussia's thoughts echoed his words, _alone….alone….alone…_

He slid down to the floor, against the door, holding his head in his hands. They were shaking. He gripped his hair and started to hyperventilate.

_ALONE…..ALONE….ALL…A…L…O….N…E….you don't exist anymore….you're not awesome anymore…you never were…._he heard voices in his head.

"NEIN!" Prussia got up and tossed his mattress over on the floor and it hit his lamp and broke it.

Germany turned to Prussia's room, and his face softened. His poor older brother was going insane and there was nothing he could do about it but be there for him. He sighed and walked over to knock on his door again. "Prussia?...Gilbert?" he asked through the door. "Vhat are you doingk in zhere?"

Prussia's calm voice came through the door. "Nozing, Vest…"

"…"

"…"

The two brothers were silent for a moment. Germany sighed. He leaned against the door, and Prussia leaned on the other side. Germany didn't understand why Prussia preferred to be alone in his room. Did something happen? Maybe he should talk to him, no matter what Prussia insisted.

"Ya know…" Germany started. "You should see a specialist…"

Prussia was silent so Germany continued, "I vill go wif you, if you vant…"

"…Nein…" Prussia assured him. "I'm fine. I am Awesome Prussia!"

"Vell, ok…" Germany replied. "Just zink about it…"

Prussia put his ear against the door until he couldn't hear Germany's footsteps. Then he slowly and quietly opened it. He took a quick glance around then walked out dressed in a grey button-down shirt, black pants, jacket, fedora and tie. "Hehehe," he chuckled. "I vill go bozer zat sissy-girly man Austria und gender-confused Hungary for mein own personal amusement…"

Italy watched as he climbed out the living room window. This confused him… "Why didn't he use the front door?" he shrugged and went back to making pasta in the kitchen.

Hetalia

"Zose Losers von't know vhat hits zem!" Prussia smirked as he walked down the streets of Germany. The usual sights and sounds of typical day-to-day Germany was replaced my music and festivals of St. Valentine's Day. Couples walked down the street, holding hands, and one of the men accidentally hit Prussia in the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, sorry about zhat," the man started, but Prussia glared at him. His girlfriend screamed and pulled the man away.

Prussia went back to being awesome. _Dummkopf couples…valking around…viz ridiculous smiles on zeir faces….ze Great und Awesome Prussia doesn't need anyone! _He thought.

He stopped and looked at a shop that was selling chocolate. Then Prussia realized something in his reflection in the shop window…he was kind of….well…unawesome loser…

The next moment he found he had bought a big, red, heart-shaped box full of chocolates with a big, bright, pink ribbon around it. _Vhy did I buy zis?_ He thought. _I hate Valentines….oh! I know vhy!_

He started eating the chocolates. "For me! hehe…" he swallowed them whole, unaware that he was scaring everyone around him. "I shall name zis day after me und name it 'Singles Avareness' und 'Forever Alone' day!" Prussia grinned. "Zat vill show zem! I'm avare that I'm single and forever alone!" He threw back his head and laughed. Some people looked at him.

Heart-alia

In all truth, Prussia had no idea what he really was doing, walking down this street when he knew that today would be crowded and he hated crowds unless they were his audience. He knew going to Austria's house was a bad idea, but what else would he do? He hated Austria and thought highly of Hungary. In fact, deep within…he knew he was in love with Hungary but, however, he was trapped in unrequited love. He loved her, but he knew she didn't return the feeling. This stabbed his awesome heart and brought awesome tears to his awesome eyes. He threw the heart box away violently and headed into the bar.

_Beer helps me zink straight. It understands me becuz it's awesome like me! _Prussia thought.

When he sat down, the bartender immediately slid his best beer towards him. "Vhat? I didn't order-"

The bartender nodded. "It's on ze house. I see heartbroken fools like you every day. You'll get over her soon enough…" the place was unusually crowded.

"Heartbroken?" Prussia scoffed. "Vhy vould I be heartbroken? Und I am no fool!" He stood up and shouted, "I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

"Are you feeling vell, sir?" asked a man next to him.

"Prussia? Zat doesn't exist anymore…." Another man was confused.

"Are you sure zat's your first one?" asked another.

Prussia felt sweat roll down his face. He sat down, calmly, and asked the bartender for a napkin. Confused, the bartender handed him a napkin, expecting him to use it to wipe his face.

But Prussia started scribbling on it instead. The bartender leaned over to see what he was writing. An i.o.u.?

_14 February_

_Dear Diary,_

_I AM AWESOME! I am so awesome; no one believes I even exist…_

Prussia stopped writing once he realized he had an unwanted audience. He opened the side of his jacket and put the folded napkin in his inside pocket, looking away casually.

The bartender cleared his throat and continued his job.

Prussia suddenly forgot what he was doing in here. _I guess zhat's ze bar's job. To help me forget vhy I even come in here…hehehe…_he thought and snickered to himself. He got up and walked out.

To Be Continued…Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia walked towards the edge of town, but he stopped before he set foot outside the village. He looked out over the hills of Switzerland and a slight breeze blew his white blonde hair gently. He closed his eyes. He suddenly remembered how he used to conquer places and watch the fear in the eyes of those he conquered. He smiled at their fear and laughed and kicked them when they were down. He was kind of a bully, but he liked it.

"Soon," he spoke low. "I vill have all ze vorld boving and covering before my awesomeness…" he smiled as the breeze blew his jacket and tie. "Zen zey vill remember ze awesome name, Prussia…und be very afraid…Kesesesesese…"

He took one step out of the village, then another, and another, and soon he found himself running towards Austria's house…

Meanwhile, at France's house he was surrounded by his lovers and had a full glass of wine. He wasn't thinking about anything else. He loved Valentine's Day!

"Oh, Giselle," he cooed at the girl next to him. She giggled but another woman walked over to France in a huff. France stood up. "Ah, so good to see you, Alexandria!"

Alexandria slapped him across the face and grabbed the arm of Giselle, and walked away with her sister.

"What did I do wrong?" pleaded France. "It's my nature!"

Just then, France saw a familiar, certain albino man coming his way. "Prussia?" he squinted his eyes to see better.

"Ja, it's ze awesome me! Vho else vould it be?" Prussia pushed through the girls and made his way to France.

France held out his arms to embrace Prussia, but Prussia didn't come close enough. "Ah, Mon Ami! 'Have you come 'here to 'help me celebrate St. Valen'tine's day wif me?"

"Nein! It's Singles Avareness und Forever Alone Day!" Prussia shouted and made the girls nervous. He turned to them. "GET OUT!" he shouted and they ran out.

"My, Oh la la," France commented. "Do you 'have a way with women…"

"I need your help," Prussia told him as he put France's glasses on France.

France could see better now. "Moi?" he pointed to himself. "Oh, no, no, no, Mon Ami. Zose days are long be'hind me." He could now see the angry face of Prussia staring at him.

"Vhat did you say, Bad Trio Buddy?" asked the serious Prussia.

France felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he started to sweat. Prussia was intimidating but….he knew his country didn't exist anymore, right? "Oh, fine. You win. But only because you are beautiful man…"

"Vhatever, awesome!" Prussia turned around, his back to France.

France let out a sigh and gathered himself again.

"Now ve just need to convince Spain," Prussia fist-pumped and gripped his fist tightly.

"Le Spain?" asked France. "I don't know…"  
"Btw," asked Prussia. "You are avare-ingly single und alone, correct?" he made up that word cuz he's that awesome.

"Uh…oui…" France wasn't sure what he agreed to.

"PERFECT!" Prussia spun around fast and made France spill his wine.

France cried over spilt wine but sucked it up and fist-pumped, too. He tied his hair back into a pony-tail and shook his head to set it.

"You vorry too much about your hair," Prussia muttered.

"At least I don't 'have a mop for 'hair," France shot back.

"VHAT VAS ZAT?!" Prussia demanded and tugged at France's frilly collar and pulled him to look him in the eye.

France adjusted his glasses and looked up at the non-country, unafraid. "Your threats don't intimidate me…" he hoped his bluff worked.

Prussia smiled and let loose of his collar a little. "You vere alvays good at ze poker face…"

France smiled. "Oui, but yours was better."

"Course it vas! I am awesome!"

"What exactly are we doing?" asked France.

"Taking over that sissy-boy Austria's house!" Prussia grinned.

"Not Silesia again?!" France shouted.

Hetalia

Spain was sitting alone, thinking of the past, as he stared at Romano's empty room. Ever since the Unification of Italy, Romano hasn't been back. He rested his head on his palm, elbow on the table.

"Good riddance," Romano told him when he had left with Italy.

Spain sighed deeply. What would he do now? He was broke and had the Queen shouting at him and breathing down his neck constantly. And since Romano was gone, he now had to find a way to get out of bankruptcy. He thought of his friend, France. He was in a similar position, except that he didn't have Romano to spend his money on. But Romano was a grown man now, he had to make his own decisions. Spain took another deep breath and sighed even deeper. He was depressed and he wished he could just get away from it all and have fun for once…

But you should always be careful what you wish for because it might just come true. And for Spain, today it would…


	3. Chapter 3

Spain's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. He snapped out of it and smiled.

"I wonder who that is," Spain stood and walked over to the door to answer it. "I'm not expecting anyone…" He opened it and greeted, "Buenos Dias, who is it?"

Prussia and France stood on his doorstep, smiling. "Hey, Buddy," Prussia started.

"Adios," he started to close the door, but Prussia grabbed the door and pushed it open, shoving Spain back, and he let himself in, with France behind him.

"Hey! Whatsa meaning of this?!" Spain demanded. "We may be old amigos, Senior, but this is my hacienda and I was not expecting you, nor did I invite you in!"

"Relax, Spain," France assured him. He put his hands on Spain's shoulders to calm him. "I almost didn't believe it, myself." He smiled. "Oh, my, Spain, you're looking as gorgeous as ever!" He kissed Spain on both cheeks. "Mwah, mwah," he had to voice his kisses…

"H-hey!" Spain cried. He pushed away from France's grip. Prussia walked over to him, grabbed his left shoulder, and looked him in the eye. Then he smiled evilly. Spain grew nervous.

"Do you realize vhat day it is?" Prussia asked, seriously.

"Uh…." Spain thought for a moment. "Thursday?"

"Zhat's not vhat I meant…" Prussia rolled his eyes. "I meant…celebration-vise…" he gave him a hint.

"Oh, si!" Spain smiled brightly. "It's St. Valen-" he was cut off by Prussia.

"NEIN!" Prussia shouted. France and Spain jumped back a little, in surprise, from the outburst. "It's Singles Avareness und Forever Alone Day!"

Spain blinked and stood in shock at them. Then he looked at them seriously. "Alright, mi Amigos. What's going on?"

"How vould you like to have some fun?" asked the sly Prussia. "Avar-ingly single und alone, are ve?"

"I dunno, Amigo," Spain replied. "It depends. If it's starting another war, I don't want any part of it."

"It's more like…entertainment…" Prussia grinned.

"I know what kind of entertainment you like, and I don't want any part of it," Spain shook his head.

"We're forming the old team again!" France burst out.

Spain beamed a little, but then shook his head. "Not Silesia again…"

"Zhat what I said," France shook his head this time.

"NEIN!" Prussia shouted again. "It's just for today! If you don't vant to have a little harmless fun und be awesome vif me, zen fine! I'm leaving! Have a boring life!" he walked towards the still-open door.

Spain rushed to the door and slammed it. "Un momento, por favor, Senior. Did you say…'harmless'?"

Prussia grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. "Ja, I did…"

Spain relaxed a little and stood up straight, thinking. His hand was resting on his chin, and the other arm was holding his elbow. "And you won't cause any trouble?" he questioned Prussia and France. His eyebrow was raised, not knowing if he should trust them again.

"Nein," Prussia waved it off. "Not at all," he lied.

"Well," Spain let both arms rest at his side. He smiled and nodded. "Si, I'm in!"

"AWESOME!" Prussia cried. "We leave now." He walked out.

Spain and France shrugged and followed him out. Spain smiled. He hasn't been very happy lately, and these were his best Amigos. Oh, the trouble they got into…then Spain had second thoughts… "What have I gotten into this time, ay Carumba…"

Hetalia

They followed Prussia, running to Austria's country. Prussia had been smiling like a madman all the way, but then again, he was insane. Spain and France weren't exactly sure what they were getting into, but it seemed like Prussia knew what he was doing, so they followed his natural leader talent.

It didn't take them too long to get there. By then, now all of them were smiling. "Look at me!" France giggled. "I'm being awesome!"

Prussia slapped his hand. France held it, rubbing it to make the soreness hurt less. "Sacrebleu!" France cried. "What was zhat?"

"Stop being more awesome than me…" Prussia warned, glaring at him with his crimson eyes.

France slowly nodded. Spain nodded, too. He didn't want to get in trouble, also. They looked at each other, shaking their heads when Prussia turned his back.

"Did he force you into this, mi Amigo?" asked Spain, in a whisper.

"Not exactly," France adjusted his glasses. "He's no zhreat to me…"

Spain was confused. "No threat? What was that just now?"

"I'm just letting 'him be 'happy, for once," France held his hand close to his mouth, whispering to Spain. "He's gone insane from not being a country, anymore, you know…"

Spain raised his eyebrow. "I think he was already insane…trying to take Silesia…."

"We joined with 'him…" France pointed out. "We must've been insane, too."

Spain shrugged. "True…I didn't think of that…"

"Silence!" Prussia turned to face them. "Forget Silesia! This isn't about revenge at all!"

"Uh," Spain replied. "No one said…"

"OMG!" France cried. "This IS about revenge! I knew it!"

Prussia spun around again and stormed ahead. He was blushing. They had figured it out. "Damn…" he sighed. But it seemed they were staying with him. Spain walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Revenge isn't sweet, mi Amigo," he warned. "It's always poison…let it go."

Prussia pulled away and shook his hand off his shoulder. "Shut it…It's really simple. I do vhat I vant! Ze end!"

France frowned.

Spain shook his head and sighed. He crossed himself. "I pray you know what you're doing, Gilbert."


	4. Chapter 4

"Italy," Germany came into the kitchen. "Have you seen Prussia? He's not in his room." He took out a mug and poured some beer for himself.

Italy smiled, "Si! He left out the window! It was-a kinda weird..."

"VHAT?!" Germany dropped his mug and it broke upon contact with the floor. "HE LEFT?!"

Italy told Germany about Prussia leaving. Germany got furious and whipped out his cell phone to call his stupid older brother. He was in trouble! Germany heard three rings then:

"Guten tag, ze Awesome Prussia can't come to ze phone right now, leave awesome message after ze tone! Kesese!"

Then Germany thought he would hear an automated beep, but instead he heard Prussia's voice again: "BBBEEEEPPP!"

Germany was a little embarrassed. Prussia had just made the sound of an automated beep tone! Germany sighed and recorded his message: "Prussia, I don't know vhere you vent, but just to be clear… YOU'RE GROUNDED VHEN YOU GET HOME!" He hung up.

"You can do that?" wondered Italy. "By the way, Germany….in case you didn't know what today is…" his hands were behind him, and he twisted his shoulders and torso back and forth. He looked down at the floor and blushed, as he kicked the ground nervously.

But Germany wasn't listening. He was frowning and crossed his arms.

"Uh," Italy realized that Germany wasn't paying attention. "Never mind…" he turned back to stir his pasta boiling on the stove, frowning in despair.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bad Friend Trio had just step foot over the Austrian borderline.

"Here it is," Prussia grinned in accomplishment. "Austria!"

"So many memories," France sighed.

"So mucho trouble," Spain put his hand over his face in painful reminisce.

"Shut it!" Prussia ordered. "Ve vere awesome! Ve still are!"

"Of course," France winked.

Spain face-palm. "I need to get some medications….mucho fast…" He glanced at Prussia, for a moment. He was still grinning. Spain thought, _Or maybe I need to get some for him…._

They came upon a sign that said how far they would have to travel to reach the nearest town. Spain blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't having a déjà vu moment.

_Silesia 53 kilometers_

Spain rubbed his eyes, hoping he was just tired or delirious. He wasn't. Prussia was coming to invade Silesia again! He looked back at the insane, albino man. Who was still grinning.

They passed under a huge archway that seemed to welcome them to Austria. _Since when was that put up_? they wondered.

"PRUSSIA!" Spain cried, pulling his sleeve to stop him. "We're invading again?! This isn't what I signed up for! You tricked me!"

"Nein!" Prussia slapped his hand away. "You came of your free vill!"

Spain let go and sighed. He felt betrayed and tricked of his trust with Prussia. He crossed his arms and stood there, watching him continue forward, not even effected by his plea.

"Now zat I zink of it," France pointed out, putting his chin in his hand in thought. "I don't really have ze money to get into anozer war." He adjusted his glasses and glanced at Prussia. "I agree with Spain."

Prussia spun around to face them. He glanced at Spain, who looked away, and France, whose face softened. His eyebrows slanted. "Vhat?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly. "Ve came all zis vay? For…for turning back? You're covards!"

"No," Spain corrected. "We're not cowards, Prussia. We're thinking about our countries. Silesia is a battle not worth fighting anymore…"

Prussia's face softened, then he became angry. "I thought I could count on you. Ve are buddies! Zhis isn't about Silesia, damn it!"

"Prussia," France sighed. "Gilbert…Of course we are with you all ze way….but…" France tried to put it nicely, but it seemed Spain beat him to it.

"To put it plainly, Prussia," Spain spoke plainly in a neutral tone. "Your country exists no mas. And I dunno if you're even thinking sense anymore…"

Prussia was taken by surprise, and in shock, he grabbed his left breast, as if Spain had attacked his heart. He gasped and fell to his knees.

Spain and France rushed to help him.

Prussia pushed them away and got up. "Fine…" he lowered his head, but stood up strong. Shadows covered his eyes and forehead, under his bangs.

Spain and France glanced at each other, not sure what to do.

Prussia continued, "Stay here! I vill just be awesome vifout you!" he took off running, unexpectedly.

Spain and France held out their hand, in an attempt to stop him, but he was already gone.

"Zink he will be ok?" France wondered out loud, asking Spain. He still watched Prussia run further away.

"Si, he can survive," Spain nodded. "But I worry about the sanity of Hungary and Austria…there's no scorn like a senora…"

France's eyes grew wide at what Spain had just said and he looked at him. _He can survive? _he thought._ What, is Hungary….? _"Sacrebleu!" he cried. "She'll kill him!" Then France calmed down and stated, "Austria's gorgeous, though."

Spain shrugged. "Si, he's kinda cute…"

Hetalia

Prussia snuck in the garden behind the house and moved closer once he realized it wasn't as guarded as it was in the past. He casually stood up and straightened his jacket and adjusted his tie. He slanted his fedora and walked towards the open window, but got frightened and ducked under the window sill.

It sounded like Austria was playing the piano, as usual. Prussia rolled his eyes. What a loser, playing poo-poo music all day. He dared a glance inside to look around. Austria's back was to him, sitting down at the piano, pressing the ivory keys and slowly moving with the music. Prussia narrowed his eyes, in slyness, hatred, and to focus.

Suddenly, Prussia froze…a shadow grew longer behind him. A chill went up his spine. He slowly dared to look behind him. "AAAAHHHHKKKK!" he screamed, and pushed against the brick wall with his back. "H-Hungary! So good to see you….again…" he held out his hand, "not zhat zhat's a bad thing…." He was nervous now that Hungary had found him.

"Vhat are you doingk here, Prussia?!" Hungary put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot, as she pulled up her sleeves, demanding an answer before beating him senseless. If he wasn't already.

"Nozing!" Prussia shook his out-stretched hand frantically, in apology. "Just being awesome!"

Hungary's eyes grew dark and frightening. She held up her frying pan and the sun reflected off it.

Prussia screamed like a little, sissy, girly-man for his life, but Hungary wasn't merciful.

Fortunately, with him none-the-wiser, Austria's music drowned out the beating Hungary was giving Prussia…


	5. Chapter 5

"It's your own fault," Hungary told Prussia, as she wrapped a bandage around his arm. "If you hadn't tried to take Silesia-" she was cut off by Prussia.

"Vhy are you people so obsessed vif Silesia?!" Prussia demanded, but he grunted in pain, and sat back.

Hungary sighed. "Zhat vas ze first time I mentioned it-"

"So you automatically zink just because I come-"

"Knowing you!" cried Hungary. "I don't know vhat to expect vif you around!"

Prussia opened his mouth to reply, but Hungary continued.

"You're crazy, Prussia! Insane! Obsessed! You're not zinking straight!" Hungary told him. But as she spoke in anger, her wrapping was getting unconsciously tighter around Prussia's arm.

He gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain. Hungary would just say he was a wimp, or a baby, so he didn't say anything. Maybe if she just got it all out, then she would understand after (if the beatings weren't enough). But Hungary still wrapped tighter and tighter until Prussia couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHH!" he cried, and pulled away.

Hungary seemed surprised. "I'm sorry…I got distracted." She looked down at the other bandages and alcohol she had brought to patch him up. The bathroom was the best she could do as a medical area.

"I'll say…" Prussia frowned and tried to ease his pain on his arm by rubbing it.

Hungary looked back up and smiled weakly. She reached for his arm and started to rub it for him.

Prussia glanced at her, for just a moment, but blushed and pulled away, holding his arm.

Hungary sighed and stood up. "Ve have a guest room you could use tonight, although I'd rather you leave…but I couldn't ask zhat and you'd probably vouldn't listen…"

Hetalia

"Prussia is here?" asked Austria, a little disgusted. "Vhy is he staying here? I demand he leave!"

"Please, Lord Austria," Hungary pleaded. "Just let him stay tonight! He's an idiot, but I can't let him leave now! It's dark und he's vounded!"

"Fine," Austria sighed. "I trust your judgment of zhat man, Hungary, but I don't understand vhy you let him hang around. He's insane, you know." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

Hungary sighed. "I know, but he's my friend…from my childhood…please, Austria…"

Austria glanced back at his wife's eyes that were pleading for that pathetic man, Prussia, so much. He sighed. "Understood. But be careful…he likes to invade. He's not content with just living vif Germany. He might even attack your country, Hungary."

"I know he von't," Hungary smiled. "He vouldn't dare. Besides, him and vhat army?"

"I'm not so sure about zhat, Hungary," Austria replied. "If you saw zose looks he vas giving our Archduchess, Maria Theresia-" Austria scoffed in disgust. "And I won't even start with his commander…"

"Vell, I didn't but I'm sure he-zhat's in ze past!" Why did Austria only have comments about the past?

"Are you defending him?" Austria questioned, eyebrows slanted in anger.

Hungary thought for a moment. Why was she so defensive about Prussia, anyway? _Was_ she defending him? He was her enemy then. Was he still? "I-I don't-"

Austria scoffed again. "At a loss for vords? He's charmed his vay even to you, Hungary. Zhen I'll make him leave!" He started towards the guest room, but Hungary grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait!" Hungary pleaded. "I'll do it…" her face softened and she let go.

"Fine," Austria sighed, in defeat. "But just one night." He held up his index finger and put it over Hungary's lips. "Agreed? He leaves in ze morgen."

Hungary smiled and nodded. "Zhank you, Austria!" She threw her arms around Austria's neck and hugged him, as she jumped up and down, in happiness.

Austria laughed and picked her up, spinning her around, then put her down and frowned. "Although I don't know vhy I'm letting him stay," Austria sighed.

"Because," Hungary let go and brushed out the wrinkles of her apron. "He's my freund und I have to help him!"

"I hope you know vhat you're doing, Hungary," Austria frowned.

Hungary smiled, slyly, and gently stroked his loose curl. "Of course, my Mozart…"

Austria and Hungary smiled and rubbed their noses together, Eskimo-style.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Hungary sat on the edge of the bed where Prussia was resting. The lights were off and she had changed his bandages and brought him dinner. "Prussia," she spoke softly. "Do you love me?" She leaned in closer to him. She stopped about 5 inches away from him, and closed her eyes.

Prussia's heart skipped a beat and started to race. He hoped she couldn't hear it beating so loud in the quiet and stillness of the night. Of course he loved her! But he didn't want to appear weak and that he wanted AND needed her. His mind raced with thoughts of them being awesome together, running in the field, holding hands and laughing. Even watching the sunset and...well...kissing. He leaned closer, heart racing, sweating, and breathing heavily, but stopped about 2 inches away from her lips. He leaned back. He calmed down. His passion burning for her slowed down.

"Pst," he waved it off and scoffed. "Nein..." he lied. He pouted, blushed, and turned away. He couldn't look at her after he just lied in her face. Of course he couldn't live without her. Of course he wanted to love her. She was his only friend growing up, his best friend. They had a brotherhood. Even if she was a girl, she was tougher than the other boys Prussia had as rivals/playmates. Prussia had been angry and embarrassed to find out she was a girl, but he wouldn't take back those days, and maybe it wasn't so bad, having a she-dude for a friend. And anyway, she probably had Austrian germs...

"Oh," Hungary seemed a little disappointed at the rejection and sat back. "But I thought...you're right." She blushed a little from over-reacting. "Zhen I'm sure you're find someone soon enough. Plenty of fish in ze ocean..." She turned away, blushing.

"Ja, fish," Prussia turned his eyes, without turning his head, to look at her.

She sighed and got up to leave. "Vell," she said, brushing off her dress. She turned to Prussia. "Guten abend, zhen, Prussia."

Prussia opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? He wished he had kissed her. But he couldn't change the past. He wasn't even sure he could do it a second time. For some reason, around her, he felt...weakness. He watched her leave and whispered as she left. "I'm sorry, Hungary..."

Hungary hesitated because she heard, but walked out and closed the door. "I'm sorry, too..." she whispered back. "You're a good man, Prussia..."

Hetalia

The next morning, Hungary ran into the living room where Austria was enjoying his tea. "Oh, Lord Austria!" Hungary was in tears and fell to the floor on her knees. Her arm was wrapped around his leg. "Please forgive me!"

"Goodness," Austria's face was soft, in compassion. He put down his tea. "Vhat has happened to you, Dear?"

"It's Prussia!" Hungary managed to say, in between her sobs. "I've cheated on you!"

Austria grew angry, but Hungary continued. "But he didn't kiss me!" Hungary looked up. "I tempted him, but he rejected und saved me! I'm sorry!"

Austria's face was soft again. He bent down and looked her in the eye, taking her hands in his. "Do you love him?"

Hungary stopped crying for a moment and answered, "Vell, no, not really like that. I vas testing him...I...I love YOU, Austria."

"Zen nozing happened," Austria stood up and smiled. "Ve put zis behind us, ja?" He held out his hand for her to take. (He decided it was best not to say, "I told you so")

Hungary wiped her tears and nodded. "Ja," she repeated. "Thank you, Lord Austria!" she got up and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist and they kissed.

Prussia walked in. He stopped and frowned. Hungary and Austria realized he was standing there.

"Vhat do you vant?" asked Austria, in a rude tone.

"...Just leaving..." Prussia turned around. "Danke, Hungary. See ya around..." he left.

_Oh, Prussia_...Hungary thought. _You must understand. I'm married to Austria, now. This is what God has planned. He made me a woman, so that's what I must be...But...we are still brothers..._ She smiled.

"Good riddance," Austria sat down at the piano and began to play. Hungary smiled, but turned to where Prussia was just standing and sighed.

Hetalia

"Well, how did it go?" asked Spain.

"Did you get Silesia, again?" asked France.

Prussia walked past them, but stopped and spun around and frowned. He looked angry. Then he spoke slowly and seriously. "Do not...ever...mention...Austria...or Silesia...ever...again..." he turned and continued to walk away.

"I guess being awesome isn't all it's cracked up to be," Spain muttered.

"He must've gotten beat, again," France whispered.

_Something must've happened to Prussia back there_, they thought

They decided it was best not to talk, so they stayed silent for the rest of the journey home.

Hetalia

"Lord Austria!" cried Hungary, from the garden. "Come quick!"

Austria stood up from the seat at the piano. "Vhat ist it?" he called. He walked out to the garden and met Hungary there.

Hungary said nothing, but just pointed to the wall of the house, mouth open in shock. Austria looked from her to the wall, and gasped.

On the wall, Prussia had spray-painted a black Prussian eagle, and the words, "TO EACH HIS OWN" and "I AM AWESOME" were etched below it in black.

The End

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading! Please review and favorite this story/me!**


End file.
